MG36
The MG36 is the Light Machine Gun variant of the H&K G36 Assault Rifle. It is fitted with a 100-round Beta C-Mag magazine and a heavy barrel, and fires the standard 5.56mm NATO cartridge like the other variants of the G36 family. A very small batch were made for testing with the Bundeswehr. However, tests concluded that it offered no advantage over a G36 modified for a similar role. Thus, it was rejected, with only about 300 ever produced. Genuine MG36s appear in Battlefield: Bad Company and its sequel Bad Company 2. Its other appearances in other Battlefield games are actually other G36 variants modified with light machine gun features such as bipods and drum magazines (and also top rails) to resemble the MG36. Battlefield 2 The MG36 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 as a tier 2 unlock for the Support kit. It is also the default weapon for the Special Air Service in the Special Forces expansion. the MG36's spread is identical to that of the PKM, but the weapon possesses significantly lower damage. However, its reload is on the faster end of the LMGs, closer to the lighter magazine-fed weapons. Gallery Battlefield 2 MG36 Render.png|Render of the MG36. MG36 Unlock Icon.jpg|The MG36 unlock icon. BF2 MG36 Idle.jpg|The MG36 on the map Ghost Town BF2 MG36 ADS.jpg|Iron Sights of the MG36 BF2 MG36 Reloading.jpg|Reloading the MG36 Battlefield: Bad Company The MG36 is a light machine gun featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer The MG36 can be found as a collectible on Crossing Over and can be picked up randomly from dead Legionnaire Mercenaries. Multiplayer The MG36 is issued to the Support as an unlockable, costing one unlock point. It has a built-in red dot sight which allows more precise aiming, but also limits the user's view as there is no peripheral vision with this scope. It has 150 round drum magazine and 300 rounds in reserve. It has similar stats to those of the XM8 LMG, but it is significantly more accurate, and is the most accurate Support weapon in the game. It deals moderate damage and has a high rate of fire. Gallery BFBC MG36 Weapon.png|Weapon model MG36 BFBC.jpg|The MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company's multiplayer on the map Crossing Over. BFBC MG36 SCOPE.jpg|The MG36's scope Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The MG36 is the sixth light machine gun issued to the Medic Kit, requiring 42000 experience points to unlock. It makes a great LMG for the Medic kit, having a built in Reflex Sight, thus freeing up a Specialization slot. Because of this, many players use this opportunity to use a different specialization. Like in Battlefield: Bad Company, the MG36 has similar stats to that of the XM8 LMG. The 4X Rifle Scope will increase the sight's zoom. The built-in reflex sight provides no peripheral vision, and it takes time to zoom, just like a sniper scope. It is recommended to fire in 2-3 round bursts while aiming down the sight, as continued automatic fire will slowly raise the weapon, taking the sight's reticle off target. By doing this, the player can more easily take down a target from almost any range. Gallery MG36StatsBC2.png|The MG36's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 MG36 Rest.png|'MG36'. BFBC2 MG36 Reloading.png|Reloading. BFBC2 MG36 Winter.png|Winter camo pattern. BC2 MG36 scope.png|The view through the MG36's stock scope. Bad company ag36.jpg|An MG36 in action at Atacama Desert in the hands of a US Army Medic. BFBC2AmericanMedic.png|Render of the picture to the left. MG36|Gameplay of the MG36 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield Play4Free The MG36 is a purchasable Elite light machine gun for the Medic Kit in Battlefield Play4Free. It is a stable long range weapon with a 60-round Beta-C magazine and medium damage, but it also has more recoil than other LMGs, meaning that it will need to be fired in bursts to be more accurate down range. Its drum magazine allows for much quicker reloading in the field, allowing users to be back in the fight sooner, rather than be plagued with a long reload time such as in the other belt-fed light machine guns. The weapon also features a clean appearance and black paint scheme on its parts, like many other LMGs after December 1 update. Gallery MG36Stats.png|The Stats and Description of the MG36 in Play4Free MG36 BFP4F.png|The MG36 at Sharqi in Battlefield Play4Free. MG36 BFP4F IS.png|The MG36's iron sights. Promotional Poster MG36.png|Promotional poster from the official website. BFP4F MG36 View.png|More detailed look upon the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free MG36-reference.jpg|MG36 sights MG36-Holo-reference.jpg|MG36 with Holo-sights MG36 Render BFP4F.png|Old render of the MG36. BFP4F MG36 Left.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Center.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4F MG36 Right.png|A render of the MG36 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The MG36 is a weapon introduced in the Back to Karkand expansion. The MG36 was first seen in the Back to Karkand Gameplay Premiere Trailer with the M145 MGO and a suppressor attached. The MG36 performs in the same fashion as the M27 IAR and RPK-74 being a magazine fed LMG with the difference that the standard magazine uses 50+1 rounds. The weapon is able to fire in fully automatic, semi-automatic, and burst fire modes; with the Foregrip and Heavy Barrel attached it maintains good accuracy at a distance, even during sustained fire, making it a very versatile weapon for both defensive and offensive Support activity. The extended magazine attachment was removed by accident in the March 2012 patch, but has returned with the September 2012 patch. It is unlocked by completing the Keep Your Head Down assignment. Gallery BF3 MG36.jpg|The MG36 BF3 MG36 Iron Sight.jpg|MG36 iron sight BF3 MG36 Reload.jpg|MG36 reload BF3 MG36 Right Side.jpg|Right side of the MG36 MG36 Static BF3.png|'MG36'. mg36dogtag.png|The MG36 Proficiency Dog Tag. mg36dogtagmaster.png|The MG36 Master Dog Tag. Battlefield Hardline }} The MG36 is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is only available as a Battle Pickup, and is equipped with a Comp M4S, Muzzle Brake, and Vertical Grip. The MG36 has a large capacity, with medium damage and low recoil. These traits make it a useful and powerful weapon, capable of easily fighting off multiple enemies, or for use against light vehicles. Gallery BFHL MG36model.png|Weapon model Battlefield Hardline MG36 First-Person.jpg|The MG36, equipped with a Holographic Sight, being fired. Battlefield Hardline MG36 Reload.jpg|The MG36 being reloaded. Trivia Bad Company series *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's reload animation is nearly identical to that of the XM8 LMG. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36's default reflex sight was void of its red dot on Hardcore mode, even with the Red Dot Sight or 4X Rifle Scope equipped. This was fixed as of the PS3/Xbox 360 1.04 Patch. After the patch, the MG36 also has a hip-fire aiming reticle (like all weapons in core mode), in Hardcore mode. On the PC, this has been patched in the 795745 patch. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the MG36's HUD icon shows it with the bipod folded however, in game it is extended. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the MG36 has the same exact damage stats as the XM8 LMG. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, the MG36 is the only magazine fed machine gun that gets a 100% capacity increase from extended magazines, contrary to the 33% increase of similar guns. *The MG36 master dog tag in Battlefield 3 shows the version with the built in reflex sight, featured in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. *The MG36's reloading animation in Battlefield 3 can be incorrect at times. When reloading with ammo still in the magazine, the bolt carrier assembly can be seen slowly moving back towards the rear position when the magazine is removed. When a new magazine is inserted, the bolt moves back towards the forward position without the character releasing the bolt like he does during the empty reload animation. Battlefield Hardline *The MG36 was originally the starting weapon for Enforcers in Battlefield Hardline's earlier stages when LMGs were specific to the Enforcer kit. Following the June Beta, they were changed to Battle Pickups instead, and the 870P Magnum was made the kit's starting weapon. *In Battlefield Hardline, the SA-58 OSW License patch shows an MG36 instead of the SA-58. External links *MG36 on Wikipedia *MG36 on Modern Firearms References ru:MG36 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield Hardline Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Hardline